


【FF7】[SC]-曾向星星许愿- 章六

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice





	【FF7】[SC]-曾向星星许愿- 章六

章六

 

郊外遇袭事件后，除了头两天因为「那个被Sir.萨菲罗斯当做幸运物的陆行鸟小子」而被人瞩目了一段时间外，克劳德的生活又恢复为了波澜不惊的日常。

训练，休息，训练，时而和得空的扎克斯一起外出，训练，睡觉。

一成不变的规律作息，循规蹈矩的生活节奏。这些由普通人看来无趣甚至几近无聊的枯燥生活，对克劳德来说，却是无比珍惜和宝贵的时光。

曾经身处神罗的那段岁月里，身体还不怎么结实的他，光是应付日常的训练和任务就已经疲惫不堪，根本就没有多余的体力和心思去感受除了军旅生活之外的事物。而眼下的克劳德，他不仅可以游刃有余的应付当年苦不堪言的高强度训练和任务，甚至还有着足够的精力去享受除了训练和任务以外的那些平淡而珍贵的日常。  
就比如，和时不时摸鱼溜出来的扎克斯一起吃饭、逛街之类的事情。暗怀喜悦的看着原以为只能存在于记忆中的友人还好好的、活蹦乱跳的活着这一美好事实，就足以让克劳德对如今的生活心怀感激。

 

所有人都还活着，所有悲伤都还没有发生。  
没有泪水，没有鲜血，这一切是多么的美好和梦幻。

 

可以的话，克劳德只希望时间可以在这一刻定格，让这一瞬的幸福成为持久不变的永恒——……

 

 

 

 

“……啊、你又在这里眺望风景了？”  
背后传来稳健的脚步声。萨菲罗斯没有回头只是轻声嗯了一声算是回应。——来者是安吉尔.修雷，和他一样的1st特种兵，能随意进出神罗将军专属休憩室的人物也就那么几位而已。  
“最近你休息时老窝在这里呢，在看什么？”  
安吉尔把需要萨菲罗斯签名的文件递给对方，随即一并站到了宽敞明亮的落地窗前向外张望着。

“没什么。”萨菲罗斯一边面无表情的扫着文件一边冷静的、没有一丝破绽的应答着，“只是随便看看风景放松下罢了。”将签署完的文档还给安杰尔后，萨菲罗斯的视线又落到窗外远处的某一点上，不再移动。——这举止可是和他嘴上那一套说辞完全大相径庭。见状，安杰尔在内心挑起了眉毛。差一点就轻笑出声。

哎呀哎呀，这可真是——……

万幸萨菲罗斯已经彻底专注于凝视窗外并而没有察觉到他那一点无意识的小动作已经出卖了他。不过安杰尔还是赶忙正色收敛起快要绷不住的面部神经——调侃神罗最强的英雄会有什么下场，他可不想知道也不愿知道。不过萨菲罗斯到底在看什么呢——……好奇心一旦被勾起就没那么容易放下，顺着萨菲罗斯视线的方向，安吉尔也一并凝目眺望。

处于这个休憩室视野范围内的，是离神罗大楼背面不远的一个供普通市民休息娱乐的小广场和一条不长的美食街。  
不大的广场里有安置了好几处长凳供人休憩，从美食街逛过来的人们都喜欢在这里一边坐着聊天一边品尝刚买的各种点心小吃和零食。广场的南角还一处小小的人造草坪。天气好的时候会有不少人在那里开个小型野餐会什么的。  
大致扫视了下全景，安杰尔觉得没什么特别之处。现在不是周末人不是很多，零零散散的有几对情侣还有几个带小孩子的老人，来来往往的人流看上去都非常的普通，没有可以引起神罗英雄兴趣的独特地方——……

 

“啊、那不是扎克斯吗？”  
绿色的人造草坪上，一个熟悉的黑色刺猬头一下子跃入安吉尔的眼帘。

 

“他身边的那个是……”和碧空一般明亮的眼，还有比扎克斯的刺猬毛更加有个性的、奔放的向着各个方向翘起的金色头发，“记得确实是扎克斯整天嚷嚷的、他的小「金色幸运陆行鸟」吧——”  
凝视着自家弟子和体型要娇小一圈的少年肩并肩坐一起和乐融融用餐的场景，安吉尔不由得露出了微笑。他的话似乎也触动到了萨菲罗斯的哪根心弦，萨菲罗斯终于移开了视线回头看了安杰尔一眼，翠绿色的眼眸飞快了闪过了一抹安吉尔无法解读的微妙情绪。

“他俩看起来关系很好的样子。”

“啊？啊啊、是啊……扎克斯本来就那种开朗、很容易交朋友的性格，据他自己所说，不知道为何他和克劳德——啊、就是那个金发少年特别投缘，扎克斯已经在我面前嚷嚷过几次了等他成为1st的话就要把克劳德调来做自己的勤务兵。”  
一提到所引以为傲的弟子，安吉尔也不自觉的放松了心情变得有一些话多。  
“说来克劳德还真是个不错的孩子呢。扎克斯各方面都很好，但就是偶尔会粗枝大叶让人放心不下，克劳德认真又心细，和扎克斯搭档的话倒还真是可以相互互补呢……恩？萨菲罗斯？”  
安吉尔的笑容因为萨菲罗斯明显显得不太愉快的皱了皱眉头而变得僵硬。诶？他有说错什么话让萨菲罗斯不高兴了？安吉尔有些不自在的清了清喉咙。不明所以。  
“……对特种兵来说，太过依赖一个人并不是件好事。”  
“嘛、这么说倒也是……再怎么关系良好、配合默契也不可能每一次都一起出任务。看来得在扎克斯养成依赖克劳德这个习惯前改掉他那个粗心的毛病——”  
对于萨菲罗斯难得提出的建议安吉尔连连点头。之前安吉尔和提起他爱徒的事情时候萨菲罗斯一般都是不置可否的笑笑，并不搭话。今天也不知道刮的哪门子的风在关于扎克斯的成长问题上萨菲罗斯居然主动发表了自己的看法……安吉尔笑着咂咂嘴，神罗英雄大人的心思啊简直和六月的天气一样捉摸不透、无法猜测。  
“不过看着他们……不由得想让人感慨年轻真好啊…………”  
混杂在几对情侣当中的青年和少年悠然自得的一边说着话一边吃着放在膝盖上的便当。途中，扎克斯似乎对克劳德餐盒里的甜蛋卷很中意的样子，趁着克劳德没注意的时候一把叉走了克劳德餐盒里的蛋卷，克劳德正想抗议，而扎克斯则眼疾手快的几乎在克劳德张嘴的同时叉了一大块自己碗里的炸鸡直接塞到对方的嘴巴里去。  
于是，金发的少年只能鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着嘴里的鸡块，而等少年好不容易把一嘴的食物给咽下去的时候，扎克斯早就吃完了那块甜蛋卷，一脸的心满意足。

“啧、扎克斯那小子真是……”  
看着扎克斯坏笑着的神情，安杰尔苦笑着摇了摇头。

“……会不会有些太过了？”  
萨菲罗斯皱着个脸，一副在部下的报告里看到了不应该出现的错别字的样子。安吉尔歪了歪脑袋，一时没明白对方的言下之意。  
“啊？什么过了？”  
“…………”

 

顺着萨菲罗斯的视线望去，只见扎克斯在克劳德的耳边说了句什么似乎惹得克劳德生气了，正抡起拳头要打他。而扎克斯缩着脖子看着作势要逃却趁着克劳德一个不留神一把抓住了克劳德手腕并得意的摆了个剪刀手——然而还没帅过3秒，扎克斯便被脚后凸起的小石块给绊倒，连带抓着的克劳德一起摔做了一团，惹得一旁被吵到的情侣们纷纷低呼着向两人抗议。  
“没事，这年纪的男孩子们打打闹闹很正常，不过影响到了其他人确实不对——回来后得好好的对扎克斯说教。”  
安吉尔挽起双臂，眼神充满着怀念的笑意。他和杰内西斯在扎克斯和克劳德那年纪的时候偶尔也会像这样打打闹闹，青少年之间经常会用着这种打闹的方式来表达友情和好意。对于始终是一个人的英雄来说，或许是有一点难以理解。  
“不过他们两人的关系还真是相当不错啊，分别打磨个几年后，他们若是还能像现在这样合拍，或许真能成为可靠的拍档呢。”  
在安洁尔和萨菲罗斯的共同注视下，扎克斯和克劳德一脸抱歉的表情不停的向四周的路人低头道歉，等小小的骚动过去后，两个人看着彼此的傻样面面相觑了一会，忽然不约而同的一起笑了起来，再一次引来了路人们投来好奇的眼神。

 

“……是吗。”

似乎已经看够了一般，萨菲罗斯站起身，没有丝毫留念的径直往门外走去。

『不过。我却不太喜欢。』

电子门一开一阖。银色的身影已然消失。留在室内的安杰尔，没有听清楚对方最后一句的低喃。

 

 

 

克劳德专心整理着手中的文档，没注意到原本热闹的神罗大楼已经随着渐暗的天色一起慢慢安静了下来。

先前午休那会，刚结束了上午训练的克劳德原本打算去神罗食堂随便解决掉午餐后便回宿舍休息一会。他今天下午没有训练安排也正好没有其他任务，难得的休闲时光于是偶尔窝房间里做一条咸鱼放松下似乎也不错——？正这么计划着，一只带着黑色手套的大手忽然悄无声息的从他身后接近然后一把捂住了他的嘴巴。就在克劳德一惊下意识的要用手肘给对方腹部来一击突袭时，他头顶传来了那个他再熟悉不过的爽朗声音：

“不许动，打劫，把ID卡IP卡银行卡的密码和喜欢的女生名字统统交代，坦白不杀。”

（扎克斯……）

意识到来者是谁后克劳德放松了肩膀的力量，不过捂着他嘴的那只大手似乎并没有移开的意思——哪有一边捂着别人的嘴一边叫人坦白啊……扎克斯你就没意识这完全矛盾吗？克劳德在内心吐槽着顺带无奈的投给扎克斯一个与他那张秀丽小脸完全不相称的白目眼神。  
“呜哇~这个表情真是不可爱、太不可爱了、一点都不可爱啊——完全浪费了我家小陆行鸟那张漂亮的小脸——不行不行，我得把这个死鱼眼表情从我的大脑中删除、立刻删除掉——”  
托扎克斯大呼小叫的福，捂着他嘴的手总算是松开了。已经有些憋得慌的克劳德呲溜一下挣脱了扎克斯的束缚跳到一边，仰起头深深吸了好几口新鲜空气。  
“我说啊——”  
就在克劳德鼓起腮帮子、蓄势待发的准备发动说教&抗议mode的时候，一个装着两大盒便当的袋子非常适时的、直接充斥了他的整个视野。  
“蹡蹡——米德加最好吃的、一日限量只有200份的超豪华限定便当两份，哥哥我请客——怎么样，有兴趣陪哥哥来个哈皮的野餐会吗？”  
看着眼前刺猬头亲人比阳光还要灿烂的笑容以及故意在他面前不停晃啊晃的高级便当，能说不吗——反正至少克劳德不能。

所以最后被坑的贼惨的结果那也是命中注定的必然——

 

 

 

呜呜。他早就该想到的。扎克斯.菲尔同志无事献殷勤准没什么好事。克劳德叹了口气，揉了揉已经有些酸痛的眼睛继续看着手中的文件。  
吃人嘴短的下场自然就是被一开始就打着这个算盘的黑刺猬匡来做苦力替他处理他那一堆书面工作。  
其实克劳德倒并不在意帮扎克斯解决掉那些文件报告，所有人都知道扎克斯的性格是一刻都静不下来，硬把他压在办公桌前咬文嚼字的去处理那些繁琐的文件确实是为难他了——然而，克劳德没想到的是，扎克斯这边生产文件的速度远远超乎他的预计。

各种任务进度汇报、已完成任务小节说明、损失赔偿申请书、破坏情况说明书、还有公费报销单等等等等、他明明记得一周前他就都给处理完的啊，为什么才过了几天这就又多出了这么一大叠来？

扎克斯，我总算是知道了你为啥永远存钱困难了……克劳德边在心中扶额，边敲了敲已经有些酸痛的肩膀然而不怎么雅观直接倒在长长的景观椅上——反正他所在这间小小的休憩室位于神罗大楼里不怎么使用的闲置区域，平时几乎没人过来。在扎克斯不知道从哪儿发现的这个无人使用的休憩室后，这间小房间便成为了两人的秘密基地——严格来说是只在偷懒的时候所能派上用处的临时根据地。  
毕竟，他一普通兵三天两天的出入特种兵的办公室未免太招摇。让扎克斯把需要处理的文件拿过来后，克劳德自然而然的选择了窝在这间几乎无人知晓的小休憩室来完成这些文档。虽然说是小，不过比起他那间狭窄的宿舍来，这边的空间可算是又宽敞又明亮，外加眺望出去的视野也不错。克劳德踱到了窗前眺望了一会米德加的景色，这才意识到外面已经开始华灯初上了——此刻已经是神罗普通员工的下班时间了。

“一会已经到这个点了啊……”

哗啦啦的来回翻阅着文件。一下午差不多完成了2/3，还算颇有成效。反正扎克斯前面来电说下午的的任务有点耽搁了要晚点回来，干脆一口气弄完等扎克斯回来后一起去吃夜宵吧。克劳德抬眼看了一下手机上的时间，扎克斯回来的时间和他完成剩下文档所需要的时间应该差不多……唔——！！！

非常突兀的，克劳德的眼前倏地一下一片漆黑。

（怎、怎么回事——）

克劳德僵硬在位子上。眼前依然一片黑暗——不是因为室内突然断电之类的意外事故，而是有人直接蒙住了眼睛，压在他眼睛上皮手套的触感是那么的熟悉的——毕竟几个小时前扎克斯就用差不多的方式才刚偷袭过他一回——  
克劳德试探性的挣扎了下。没有挣脱，遮住他视野的那双手似乎就像是用钢铁打造成的，纹风不动。  
唔、克劳德蹙着眉轻哼了一声。伸手想要扳开对方的手指。才举到胸口，他的右手就被人从后面紧紧握住再也动弹不得。紧接着克劳德便觉得有什么东西从后面靠近正紧贴着他的后背——一个颤栗后克劳德瞬间炸了毛，立刻激烈的挣扎起来。

“喂！是谁？！！放开——”

还空闲的左手一把抓住了对方蒙着他眼睛的手腕用力往下拉，然而他眼前的黑暗却一丝一毫的没有恢复；被紧紧握住的右手也奋力扭动着，然而加在他手背上的握力也一样丝毫没有任何的减少——不仅如此，对方似乎更加加重了力气，他的手被握的生疼，克劳德强忍着才没让自己低呼出声。  
能彻底掩去气息悄无声息的来到他身后并这么轻易就压制他的人，至少是个特种兵……  
可知道这地方的特种兵，那只有……——

克劳德深深吸了几口气，先强迫自己平静下来。

 

 

（没有杀气。）  
这是克劳德在努力静下心后，第一时间所感受到的感觉。  
（确实……没有杀气…………）  
克劳德闭上眼睛，再一次确认着。作为一个曾经身经百战的战士，他对来自其他生物的敌意或者恶意的感知非常的敏锐。此刻这个房间里，他确实一点没有感受到任何类似恶意或者杀意的气场或者氛围……  
至少，眼下这个拘束他行动的不明人士并不打算伤害他或者杀害他。意识到这一点，克劳德稍稍松懈了一点紧绷着的神经。随着他肩膀力量的些许放松，他也感受到对方加注在他右手上和眼睛上的力量也微微减弱了一些——虽然还不足以让他挣脱，但至少印证了克劳德的猜测，对方确实没想伤害他——  
（既然如此，对方到底想要做什么？）  
感觉到他放松下来后，对方又贴近了一些，这一回克劳德忍耐着没有条件反射般的挣扎，任由着对方几乎把他整个圈在怀里——是的，他可以感受到自己整个儿都笼罩在对方的身下，除了这个有些暧昧的说法外他也找不出其他更好的词来描述现在的场景了。  
（到、到底是谁……？）  
克劳德有些混乱的思索着。除了扎克斯外，他并没有认识什么关系好到可以开这种玩笑或者亲昵到可以随便勾肩搭背之类的特种兵。严格来说，如今的他也就只认识扎克斯这一个特种兵而已。难道是扎克斯提早回来了想来吓唬他一下？以扎克斯的性格来说确实有这个可能，可如果是扎克斯的话……现在的扎克斯还只是2nd的特种兵而已，如今的他已经能做到完全掩去气息让他无法分辨出来着是谁的程度了……？

越想越觉得没有头绪。

而这时，克劳德的头顶忽然飘来了一声仿佛是压抑不住的低笑。

非常轻、又微弱的轻笑。  
每一次扎克斯恶作剧的时候，到最后总会忍不住这样轻笑出声。

想到这里，克劳德忽的放松了下来——

 

“……扎克斯，是你吗？”

他微仰起头，轻声讯问着。

 

 

 

 

那之后，没有回答。室内又再一次静得只能听到克劳德一个人浅浅的呼吸声。  
不过克劳德却并不怎么在意。——扎克斯的话，那就没什么好担心的。以扎克斯的性格来说，一会他觉得没趣了便会主动停止了。所以克劳德也并不急着马上要对方松开对自己的束缚。  
“前面你不是来电说会晚一点吗？怎么提早回来了？”  
被蒙着眼克劳德也没法继续处理文件，反正没法继续干活，克劳德也乐得休息下，便问起了他所第一个关心的问题。  
然而还是没有回答。似乎这一回对方下定决心要坚持下去了，克劳德在心中吐了吐舌头。扎克斯向来没太长的耐心，如果能在这种事情上锻炼一下扎克斯的毅力的话，倒也不坏。  
所以克劳德也没继续追问。他微微调整了下姿势，彻底放松的靠在男人的身上——

 

随着克劳德放下了警惕，对方也一点一点有了动作。  
握着克劳德右手的力量缓缓减弱，最后几乎只是不加力气的叠在了他的手背上而已。接着对方将他的右手整个儿摊开握住而后慢慢上移，就在克劳德疑惑之际，他的指尖忽然碰触到了温热的某样东西——  
“扎克斯？”  
依然没有回答。柔软的嘴唇扫过他的指尖，紧接着便是某个湿润而又灵活的物体贴着他的指腹缓缓而下——克劳德知道，那是人类舌头的触感。  
“喂！”  
克劳德抗议着想要收回手。挣扎了下，未果。克劳德不禁撇了撇嘴。  
“你这是……哪里学来的、新的惩罚游戏……？”  
对方的嘴唇一直在他的指甲还有第一节关节之间流连着。时而轻轻的亲吻时而轻轻的允吸啃咬。因为对方的唾液他的指尖已经湿漉漉的一片，感觉有一点怪怪的……这不太像似扎克斯平日会做出的举动，想了想，克劳德只能归咎为是扎克斯的那一大群好友里的谁又教了他什么外面流行的新的惩罚游戏。  
对方仍然不说话。又摩挲了一会他的手指后，这才仿佛满足般的放开了他的右手。  
“真是、差不多够了吧……”  
克劳德小声咕哝着。而那只不安分的手似乎并不打算如他的愿——克劳德接着便感到了自己的下颚被人抬起，制服上的围巾被扯下，一瞬间他的脖子便被什么东西所擒住——强韧、有力，只要再少许注入一点力量，须臾间便可终结了他的生命——  
“扎克斯？”  
覆在他脖子上的手掌在慢慢收拢。随着空气的流通渐渐不畅，克劳德的呼吸也慢慢变得有些急促。气管被压迫的感觉并不怎么好受，他闷哼了一声，颇为不舒服的扭动了下身体。  
“唔、是哪个混蛋…想出这种无聊折腾人的游戏的……”  
颈上的压迫丝毫没有放松。随着力量的持续灌注、克劳德的喘息变得益发的沉重——这一下是他真有一点呼吸困难了。生理性泪水顺着眼眶溢出，不过克劳德并没有察觉到，他抓住了对方的手腕轻轻敲打了两下以示抗议，结果对方果然停止了动作。  
“咳咳、扎克斯你不会是真想掐死我吧？”  
深深吸了一口气后，克劳德有些戏谑的埋怨道。

没有回答。擒住他脖子的手掌没有松开、也没有继续施力。

“开玩笑的。我知道你不会这么做的。”

克劳德微笑。  
这世上没有东西能让他动摇对扎克斯的信赖。

没有。

 

 

 

过了一会，如克劳德所预料的，握住他脖子上的手掌移开了。  
“结束了？那就别玩了先吃饭去吧，我也饿了……”  
脖子上的手移开了，而覆在他眼睛上的手却依然没有。克劳德正想起身，肩膀却几乎在同时被人按住压回了原位，发呆了一会，克劳德简直有点无奈和哭笑不得。  
“诶？难道还没完？你这次到底从哪里学的这么折腾人的恶作剧啊？完全不行，只能给差评哦。”  
还是没有回应。掐着他脖子的手从他的脖颈转移到锁骨，接着制服拉链下拉所发出的声音在室内回荡。  
“喂！”  
一只大手从他内衣下摆里探了进来。带着些许凉意的皮质手套接触到温暖的肌肤，那一刻克劳德无法抑制的一阵微颤。  
“喂喂！这是什么鬼的恶作剧啊怎么还来，扎克斯……——唔、！”  
在对方的指尖碰触到乳尖的那一刻，克劳德的声音陡然变了调。  
“等、等一下，你是在碰哪里——呀、！”  
右侧乳尖被人揉捻按压着，克劳德一个颤栗，条件反射般的弓起了背脊。与此同时，一股气息喷在他脖颈的肌肤上，还带着有些撩人灼热的温度……克劳德倒吸了一口气想要移开，结果压着眼睛的手腕稍稍用力一带，他的肌肤便再一次直接贴在对方的嘴唇之上——  
“嗯、唔——”  
意识到自己的声音已然染上了几分暧昧的色彩后，克劳德连忙咬住了嘴唇。一侧的乳尖被人玩弄着，而另一边的脖颈肩膀被人缓缓舔舐亲吻着，双重刺激下，他的体内开始违背主人意愿的渐渐积聚起了热意。  
“扎、克斯，你这样都可以算是……性、骚扰了……”  
克劳德紧紧抓住衣服下那只不断点火的手，推搡纠缠了好一会儿才阻止了对方的动作。  
“真是的……这种情况、严格来说，我都可以去告发你了……呀！”  
他的埋怨并没有来得及说完。被拉开的那只手依然还在不安分的撩拨着——这一次不是在胸口，而是在腰腹上，仿佛如同确认他的肌肉纹理一般的、一点一点的、缓慢摩挲着、爱抚着——  
“唔、好痒、别闹了……我真的饿了，吃饭去吧……”  
克劳德的尾音带上了一点点恳求和撒娇的味道。通常用上这样的语气，不管之前发生了什么扎克斯都会笑嘻嘻的抓脑袋认输，然后搂着他的肩膀胡乱撸着他的头发接着一起离开或者乖乖的回去完成工作。

“扎克斯？”  
而这一次的展开却完全背离了克劳德预料。

他握着的那只手腕，毫不迟疑的沿着腰腹向下探去。伴随着一声轻微的咔哒声，他长裤上的皮带被解开，紧接着下腹处这块的肌肤立刻就感受到了皮手套的微凉触感——  
“扎克斯！！！”  
克劳德不由得提高了嗓音。  
“别再闹了，再下去我可真的要生气了！！！”  
似乎是察觉到了他声音里的焦躁和些许恼怒。对方停下了动作，不在继续。  
“…………真是，这种风格恶作剧一点都不适合你，以后别玩了。”  
感受对方似乎真的不打算继续的样子，克劳德暗暗松了口气，旋即又蹙起了眉头，有些不高兴的悻悻嘟哝。

这一种，有一点性骚扰和强制意味的恶劣玩笑和正直爽朗的扎克斯一点都不相称。  
一点都不。

 

“……那么，你觉得怎样才适合他呢——”  
一个平稳的男声打破了室内的安静。

 

从他耳边掠过的、是和扎克斯充满活力的声线完全不同的——磁性的、让人沉醉的成熟男性的男低音。

诶————？

克劳德不由得瞪大了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

眼前的黑暗突兀的被撤去。大量的光线瞬间充斥着克劳德的全部视野。  
“唔……”  
突然而至的强光刺激使得克劳德生理性的流下了泪水。他闭上眼睛然后再眨了好几下，终于才适应了室内的亮度。  
再一次睁开眼，只见一缕银色的长发掉落在他视野左上方。  
（诶？）  
克劳德顺着发梢往上看去。一双绿色的猫眼正似笑非笑看着他，端整的脸上神色捉摸不透。  
“……Sir.萨菲罗斯？”  
克劳德下意识的环顾四周，寂静的小休憩室内就只有他和萨菲罗斯两个人的身影，完全没有那个熟悉的黑色刺猬头的人影在。  
“……所以，从一开始就是你？”  
还是没有回答。碧色的眼眸里闪过一丝愉悦的光芒，算是对他的回应。  
“………长官，您不觉得这样的行为有些过分了吗？”  
强忍住想要爆粗的冲动，克劳德握紧拳头、竭力使自己的声音听起来显得比较平静——嗯、现在的萨菲罗斯还什么事情都没做，直接上超究是不对的、嗯，是不对的——  
“你觉得现在是说这个的时候吗？”  
“……什么、意思？”  
萨菲罗斯非常可恶的扬起了嘴角，抬起修长的食指冲着他指了指。  
“虽然我是无所谓。不过你现在的样子……还是让人大饱眼福啊。”  
顺着萨菲罗斯手指的方向克劳德低头看去，他的制服外衣已经完全敞开，里面的t恤被撩至胸口，直接露出了一大截白皙的腰腹。裤子的皮带已经解开扯下，裤头的拉链被拉下一半，一小块内裤正暴露在空气之中……克劳德瞬间涨红了脸，因为过于激动，他的身体也不停颤抖着——  
“那、我……”  
不、不行，实在是太……太气人了。大脑完全组织不出语言来。克劳德抱住了脑袋。  
“所以，是不是需不需要给你一点时间整理下？各方面的……”  
望着一张一合着嘴巴却说不出一句的话克劳德，萨菲罗斯则非常悠闲的交握起双臂，末了，甚至还非常恶劣的补充了一句：

“当然，你想维持现状的话，我也完全不介意。”

——操他妈的！！！

这是炸成一条河豚鱼的克劳德此刻唯一的感受。

 

 

 

趁着这会克劳德低头整理自己的衣物，萨菲罗斯抬头环顾着室内。  
这是在神罗大楼里随处可见的小休息室。不大的室内摆放着一个双人沙发，两张长椅，一个小小的矮桌还有一棵放置在角落里装饰用的人造植物。  
再普通不过的休憩室，不过由于最近被克劳德和扎克斯一直当成了临时窝点来用，所以室内不知不觉的便染上了一份生活气息。  
随意堆放在桌子上的杂志还有零食，随意挂在沙发上的毛巾，放在长椅一侧的饮料，贴在墙壁开关上的便签……萨菲罗斯凝神看了一下，黄色的便签纸上写着：记得关灯，扎克斯——秀气中带有一点稚气的字迹，收尾Zax的写法让萨菲罗斯思索了一秒，这才想起扎克斯的昵称确实也可以写成Zax——

“呵。”  
萨菲罗斯轻哼了一声。引得一边的小陆行鸟立刻抬起头看向他，蓝色的眸子有一丝警觉和紧张。  
“……长官？”  
萨菲罗斯的脸上依然看不出什么表情。不过克劳德多少能感觉得出，男人的情绪微妙的有些波动——而且不是往正面的方向浮动。  
“原来如此，这里便是你和扎克斯的‘秘密小屋’吗，虽然有些人会觉得在办公场所偷情是个非常刺激的事情，不过我个人觉得，这并不是一个很好的爱好。”  
“……哈？”  
“不是吗？克劳德.斯特莱夫。”  
“等等、长官……你到底在说什么？？”  
“我说的还不够直白吗？这间没人使用的废弃休息室，难道不是你和扎克斯在有生理需求的时候用来……—— ”  
“别开玩笑了！！！我和扎克斯只是朋友！！！普通的朋友！！！ 不是你以为的那种关系！！！”  
克劳德有些粗暴的直接打断萨菲罗斯的话冲他大吼道。他整个脸红的发烫、因为过度的激动呼吸也有些急促。瞪大的碧蓝眸子紧紧盯着萨菲罗斯的双眼——通常一个人下意识的表现出这些反应说他在生气、真的在生气——萨菲罗斯眯眼看着一脸恼怒的少年如此判断着，心头莫名闪过了一丝满足。

 

然而，仅仅只确认这一点还不足够——

 

“……普通的朋友吗？”  
萨菲罗斯起身走向克劳德。一步。一步。沉稳的。有力地。军靴在光洁的地板上发出清澈的回响。每向前一步，萨菲罗斯所带来的压迫感就成倍的往上增长——克劳德咽了咽口水，无意识的往后推了一步，又一步。

“……普通朋友，会允许对方这么做吗？”  
被包裹在黑色皮手套里的修长手指优雅的执起了克劳德的右手然后递到了自己的眼前，在指甲上留下了轻轻的一吻。  
“普通朋友，还能允许对方这么做吗？”  
接着，萨菲罗斯的手指在克劳德的脖颈间若有似无的游弋着，顺光下，克劳德脖颈上一道道青紫色的手指印显得有一丝骇人。萨菲罗斯眯起眼眸，那个时候，只要再用上一些力气，少年的生命便会如同娇弱无力的花朵一般在他手里终结。  
“以及普通朋友，最后……还能允许对方这么做吗？”  
萨菲罗斯俯下身，银色长发和热气一并拂过克劳德的肩膀，随即克劳德便感到肩上小小的刺痛——萨菲罗斯咬了他。甚至还咬住不放。

 

“…………扎克斯是我重要的、最重要的友人。”  
“哦？”

男人抬起身，却依然没有松开对克劳德的钳制。

“所以我相信扎克斯。相信他无论在何时都不会伤害我。——这有什么问题吗？”  
克劳德抬起头，毫不退缩的直面对上萨菲罗斯冰冷的、仿佛似要解剖他内心的探究目光。  
“…………没有问题。”萨菲罗斯也没有移开目光，只是凝视着克劳德决绝的眼神，若有所思的口吻里夹带了一丝仿佛是嘲讽一般的情绪，“我只是有些好奇，扎克斯到对对你用了什么魔法，让你对他信任到如此死心塌地的地步——”

 

萨菲罗斯的话使得克劳德不经意回想去许多过往的、他不想去想起、但又铭刻于心的片段。

 

大雨。枪声。鲜血。

还有扎克斯最后的遗憾和笑容。

 

那是他好不容易才结疤的伤。

 

 

“……或许，真是魔法吧……”  
用生命作为代价所激发的魔法。克劳德垂下了眼帘。声音干涩。  
“哦？是人们常说的爱情魔力吗？”  
“……这玩笑一点都不好笑，Sir。”  
轻声回答的同时，克劳德侧身避开了萨菲罗斯的碰触。——他知道这样或许会引来男人的不快，只是此刻他的心绪还沉浸在刚才的回忆里，他已经没有心情和对方继续盘旋周转玩这些他所不擅长的文字游戏。  
“……已经不早了，Sir，我想我也该离开了——哇啊！”  
伴随着巨大的冲力克劳德直接飞了出去。一阵天旋地转后只听到一击钝响随即他的后脑便传来一阵剧烈的疼痛——直接当机了好一会儿，克劳德才反应过来这是萨菲罗斯把他给甩了出去，而他的头直接撞在坚硬的墙壁上，一时之间痛得他只能咬紧牙关死命忍耐。

 

“不好笑，是吗？”

倾斜的视野里，黑色的军靴在灯光反射着无机质的光芒。

 

“那么，我们说一些有趣的笑话，如何？”

男人把他一把提了起来，按在了墙壁上，抚摸着他后脑的手掌动作是那样的轻柔如同在爱抚一只饱受惊吓的猫。克劳德强撑着抬头看了眼对方，那绿色眼眸所闪烁着的危险眸光，才是这个男人温柔表面下的本质。

 

“克劳德.斯特莱夫。”

 

男人的气息缓缓喷在了他的耳廓。

男人刻意压低了语速，宛如一条美丽优雅而又有剧毒的毒蛇，盘踞在他的脖颈、在他耳边不疾不徐的吐着信子、静心等待着最后释放毒液的那一刻——

 

 

“我、知道你的一些小秘密。”

“知道你那些不为人知的，甚至连你最信赖的‘Zax’都不知道的——”

 

 

秘密。

 

 

TBC

 

注：

 

之所以把Zack的昵称定位Zax是因为之前在哪里看到扎克斯的最初设定的名字就是Zax，所以便觉得拿来作为云片对扎克斯的爱称了（其实就是一个读音，两种写法而已）

 

于是扎哥磨刀霍霍中：听说我不在的时候有只银色大鱿鱼跑来骚扰我的小陆行鸟，嗯？

 

===================================

 

爆字数爆到姥姥家……_(:з」∠)_

果然一写擦边车就好容易收不住……_(:з」∠)_

 

P.S. 老萨表示他真的只是很正直的在试探云片【各方面】的底线而已


End file.
